


The Arrival

by TheSuperGayPanda



Series: Baby Bane [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Childbirth, Fear, M/M, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperGayPanda/pseuds/TheSuperGayPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary is babysitting Alec when he goes into labour, but can't get a hold of Catarina. Will she get there in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrival

Alec could hear his husband rushing about in the kitchen. There was the clatter of pans hitting the stove and silverware hitting plates. It was pretty sad that he could hear it from all the way in the bedroom. A tornado would've probably sounded quieter.

Chairman Meow lept up onto the bed and began clawing at the cord to the headphones Alec currently had resting on his stomach. Chairman had a thing for wires. Alec had read in a scientific study that allowing your unborn baby to listen to Mozart would increase their intelligence when their older. He was doing everything possible to take care of his child.

He wanted to breastfeed but of course that wouldn't be possible since he didn't have breasts. He hated that he couldn't because babies were naturally more healthy and more intelligent if they are breast fed. Magnus assures him that their baby will be just fine. That’s not the issue because Alec already knows that. He just wants this baby to have everything he could offer and more.

He began caressing his swollen stomach in fascination. She was kicking again and he knew she was hungry. He just hoped that Magnus would be done with breakfast soon. 

“What’s up?” Clary, Jace’s fiancée smiled from the doorway.

Alec glanced up from his stomach in confusion. “You’re my babysitter?”

Magnus had deemed it necessary for Alec to have a ‘babysitter’ when he absolutely had to leave. Alec had tried arguing because he was a Shadowhunter for crying out loud! He was perfectly capable of caring for himself. Magnus had left no room for argument though, insisting on having someone always around him since he was so close to his due date. Only four more days.

“Yeah. Isabelle, as you know, is celebrating her and Simon’s first wedding anniversary today. Meanwhile, Jace is too hungover to watch you,” Clary giggled.

Alec couldn't help but laugh himself. Robert, Alec and Izzy’s father, had given Jace a huge lecture on marriage since he had announced his engagement to Clary last week. The angel knows you gotta be a bit drunk to be able to handle Robert Lightwood when he goes into lecture mode. Alec and Isabelle had received the same exact marriage lecture when they announced their engagements. They both had downed their fair share of alcohol when it was their turn. 

“Alec I hope you and Naddy are fine with pancakes because we’re out of waffles,” Magnus grumbled tiredly as he rushed into the room.

He was balancing a tray of chocolate chip pancakes covered in butter and syrup in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. He raced over to Alec and set the items down quickly. He gave his husband a chaste kiss on the lips and ran out the door. Alec couldn't prevent himself from bursting out into hysterics. Magnus was so adorable when he was panicking. Hell, he was always adorable.

“What’s got him so freaked?” Clary grinned as she collapsed onto the bed beside Alec, taking a bite out of his pancakes.

Alec swatted her hand away and shot her a playful glare. Their relationship had grown tremendously over the years. Especially because Magnus and Clary were so close as Alec and Jace were. It was only a matter of time before they ended up warming up to one another. Now they talked almost everyday. 

“Paws off redhead. And he’s running late for an appointment with one of his clients,” Alec replied with a mouthful of sugary goodness.

Clary nodded before snatching up the remote and flipping on the television. Alec rolled his eyes. Just make yourself at home why don’t you? He was kind of in the middle of listening to Mozart with his daughter but whatever. Just turn on some violent movie or perverted show! Doesn’t matter.

Alec panicked when she settled on the movie 50 Shades of Grey. He quickly snatched the remote out of her palm and switched the TV off. She gave him a conflicted expression while he glared intensely.

“I will not have my baby exposed to that kind of thing!” He frowned.

“Are you serious? She’s still in your belly! How the fuck would it be exposing her?”

He growled and yanked the canary yellow duvet over his stomach. As if it would protect Nadia from hearing Clary. “Don’t curse around her either!”

Clary rolled her eyes, smirking all the while. “You’re impossible!” She cried dramatically, throwing her hands in the air and exiting the bedroom. She didn’t close the door behind her, simply cracked it. Just in case he needed her.

Alec turned off the music playing and began browsing through his contacts on his smartphone. He wanted to talk to his sister. They hadn't had the chance to talk for a few days what with her busy with shadowhunting and him busy preparing for Nadia’s arrival. He knew she was celebrating her anniversary today but surely they wouldn't start this early in the morning? It was only eight AM after all.

He was about to hit the dial button when a series of painful contractions hit him hard. He cried out and the phone slipped from his grasp. The cell crashed against the floor, luckily it was carpeted so it didn’t break. He clutched his stomach, bringing his knees as close to his chest as possible. Upon hearing Alec’s pained cry, Clary came racing into the bedroom. 

“Alec? What’s wrong?” 

“I’m going into labour! Call Catarina!”

With that Clary quickly whipped out her own cell phone. She dialed a number and balanced it between her shoulder and ear. She raced around the room gathering things into her arms while waiting for the blue-skinned warlock to answer. By the time she had gathered up a few sheets and a towel, the answering machine came on.

“Hello you've reached the voicemail of Catarina Loss. I’m either busy with a client or sleeping so please leave a message and I'll get back to you!”

“Damn it! Ms. Loss please answer the phone! Alec is going into labour!” Clary shouted into the phone.

She quickly hung up and tossed the phone to the side. “Ya know, your panicking isn’t making me feel any better!” Alec growled at the younger Shadowhunter, currently struggling to breathe properly. 

“I’m sorry! I’ve never been in this situation before!” Clary whined.

“And you think I have?!” Alec screamed at her, chucking a water bottle at her head.

Clary dodged out of the way in time, because the bottle slammed into the wall with a loud bang. She winced slightly before continuing with the task at hand. She’d gathered up a cold bucket of water, a fresh bottled water, and a few pillows before rushing into another room. Alec assumed she was going into the living room to set up.

Clutching his stomach with one hand, he used the other to attempt to reach down to retrieve his cell phone. He cried out in pain at the stretch before he finally grasped the phone and rested back against his pillows. He quickly dialed his husband’s cell number, praying to the angel he would answer. After all, Alec refused to do this without him. He would do anything he could to prolong giving birth to Nadia until Magnus was by his side.

Luck was on his side because his husband answered on the third ring.

“Alec! I’m in the middle of a-”

“I’m in labour Mags!” Alec interrupted.

There was a brief silence before Magnus spoke again. “Okay just relax darling, I’ll be there soon. Have you called Cat?”

“She didn't answer! I’m scared,” Alec whispered, only allowing Magnus to see his vulnerability.

“There’s no need to be love. Just relax. If she isn’t there in time I'll deliver Nadia,” Magnus replied in a soothing voice, trying to calm his husband.

“You’ve never delivered a child!”

“It can’t be that hard.”

“Oh fuck that! Get Catarina here now!” Alec shrieked into the phone.

“Okay I'll send her a fire message just calm down!”

With that Alec ended the call. He began to focus on his breathing as best he could. It was almost impossible to not panic when Catarina wasn't here. She would know exactly what to do. Magnus has no clue how to deliver a child. Alec couldn't stand the thought of something going wrong. So he focused on breath control instead. After a few minutes Clary made an appearance, rolling a wheelchair into the bedroom.

“I need to get you to the living room,” she announced.

Alec nodded his consent, trying to remain as level-headed as possible. Clary pushed the chair as close to the bed as she could before getting behind her soon to be brother in law. She hooked her arms under his armpits and mustered up all of her strength to pull him. He helped as best he could, pushing against the mattress with the heels of his feet.

It took them a good minute but they managed to get Alec into the chair. Clary pushed him into the living room. Alec was a bit surprised at how quickly she managed to set up the room for him. There was one of those rolling hospital beds in the middle of the room. Catarina had stored it in the nursery for them until they would need it. Clary had set up the sheets and pillows on the bed. There was a bucket of water on the nightstand set up beside the bed along with some towels and a bottle of water. Catarina would bring all of the medical supplies needed if she would ever pick up the damn phone!

“Here,” Clary said, holding out her hand.

Alec grabbed onto it and stood up from the wheelchair as best he could. Clary still had to help him though. Soon Alec was lying on the bed, still trying to deal with the waves of contractions that were becoming less spaced out now. Clary left once again to retrieve something from another room, leaving Alec alone to his pain.

He did the best he could to unzip his jeans. He had managed to get them to his ankles when Magnus came rushing through the front door. Their eyes instantly locked and Magnus flashed him a supportive smile. Alec could still see the worry and panic in his irises though. 

“Here lemme help you,” Magnus said as he took off Alec’s jeans the rest of the way. 

He made quick work of his shirt as well before Clary returned with a white hospital gown. Magnus lifted Alec up slightly so Clary could slip it on him. They had just laid Alec back down when a portal opened in the kitchen. It immediately vanished after Catarina Loss walked through. She was wearing her pale pink hospital gown and come white flats.

She came strutting through like she owned the place. She shoved Magnus and Clary aside, making her way over to Alec. He was currently panting and sweating as if he just ran a marathon. She grabbed one of the towels from the nightstand and dabbed it with some of the cool water in the bucket. She wiped the sweat rolling down his face before she began setting up everything she would need for the delivery.

The group sat there for the next hour and a half. It was silent. Clary was in the other room talking to Jace who had arrived ten minutes beforehand. Alec had requested them to leave the room. He didn’t feel comfortable with anyone witnessing him give birth to Nadia other than Magnus. He wasn't even comfortable with Catarina witnessing it. There wasn't really much of an option on that matter though.

That was when Alec felt it.

“Mags it’s happening,” he whined.

Magnus paled slightly. He scooted his chair even closer to the bed and held out his hand for Alec to hold. The feeling of their fingers intertwined made Alec feel a bit better about the situation. That was before Catrina spread his legs and shoved the gown up to his waist. That was when he began to freak out.

“Keep your legs apart. Push only when I say,” Catarina ordered.

Alec bit his lip, nodding. Magnus gave him a sweet, innocent kiss before running his fingers through the younger’s hair, still grasping his hand with his other. Alec rested against the pillow and attempted to force his heart to slow down. He was more scared than he’d ever been in his life. No demon hunt or fight against Valentine or Sebastian ever caused this much fear to course through his veins.

“1...2...3...push.”

Alec forced himself to do as he was told. He was shocked at the outcome. He began to feel Nadia sliding out of him. He didn’t have a vagina so it was obvious she was coming out of his anus. He was surprised because it wasn't really all that painful. More than anything it was exhilarating, feeling his baby being born. He scrunched his eyes closed and did as best he could.

It took only twenty seven minutes to push her head out and shoulders out. After that, Catarina easily slid her out of him. Once he felt her absense and delivered the after-birth he collapsed back against the pillows, panting and sweating like crazy. He felt just so tired, but he forced himself to stay conscious. He needed to hold his daughter, know that she was actually breathing and healthy. He felt Magnus wipe the sweat off of his face with a damp towel. Then he felt his husband press the water bottle against his lips.

He drank gratefully. After a few gulps he pulled away and looked up at the cat-eyed warlock. He was staring down at him with so much emotion in his eyes it filled his heart to the brim with happiness. Magnus’s eyes were filled with love, excitement, and appreciation. But most of all, he looked proud of Alec. That made Alec feel so special.

“You did great baby,” Magnus grinned, bending down to kiss his husband on the forehead. 

“Thanks. Where’s Naddy?” Alec asked, looking around at the absent room.

“Cat is cleaning her up, then we’ll get to meet her,” Magnus replied. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes. Neither man could barely contain their excitement. This was their child, their own flesh and blood. They had created this beautiful girl’s life together and now they were finally getting to meet her. It was overwhelming. 

“She’s perfectly healthy. Who wants to hold her first?” Cat announced, walking back into the living room with a bundle of blankets in her arms.

Magnus nodded towards Alec, but the younger shook his head. As much as he wanted to hold her, he wanted Magnus to first. It just felt like it was the right thing to do. “Mags can,” Alec replied with a reassuring smile to his husband.

Catarina approached and carefully shifted the bundle into Magnus’s arms. Alec couldn't see Nadia from this angle, but he could see Magnus’s face and it was priceless. He was looking down into the blankets with such a loving and adoring expression. What sent Alec’s heart soaring was the single tear that slipped from Magnus's’s left eye, the warlock still grinning from ear to ear.

“She’s perfect, Alexander,” Magnus murmured before reluctantly offering the bundle to Alec.

Alec wasted no time in wrapping the bundle in his arms, bringing it close to his chest. When he looked down, the most beautiful little girl in the world was staring right back at him with an innocent, child-like curiousity.


End file.
